


Hot Canadian Pizza

by Jupiterra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiterra/pseuds/Jupiterra
Summary: Lars gets a rather saucy pizza delivery.





	Hot Canadian Pizza

Lars adjusted his work issued base ball cap, hot pizza box in hand. He had been requested personally to deliver the medium Canadian pizza. The tall dutch man's obnoxious Italian boss wouldn't stop winking about it and being strange. Truth be told, Lars just wanted to go home. He was technically finished work twenty minutes ago.

The guy Lars was delivering to was a blushing push over. This would be quick and painless. Knocking on the front door of the small home, Lars yelled “Roman Pizza! Mastered in a decade, delivered in 30 minutes!”

The door swung open silently on oiled hinges, sensual music whispering from within. Scarlet satin shifted over snow pale skin, rippling and flowing away. The work lean body of Mr. Williams was covered, but barely. “Hello Mr. Van Den Berg.” His voice was soft and sweet, trying lure Lars in.

“Oh... Hi. It's $18.50.” Lars mumbled, glancing downward. It wasn't his first rodeo with indecent pizza lovers. At least this one was nicer to look at.

A crisp 20 dollar bill was put in his waiting hand, but then Mr. William's fingers intertwined with his and squeezed. The surprised delivery man was pulled down into a passionate kiss. It was as breath taking as it was unexpected. Next Lars's pizza was taken away by a sauntering wavy blonde. The long time customer looked over his shoulder coyly. The most ludicrous yet effective pick up of all time was spoken.

“Maybe you should come in, for a bigger tip.”

With that, the last of the flimsy silken covers were dropped to the floor. The pale slightly freckled man was one to behold in the nude, at least to a dry spell Lars. He licked his lips, casting a sparing glance to his ugly delivery car. This was crazy. This was crazy, and he appeared to be game for it.

“Don't mind if I do.”


End file.
